My Rescue Mission
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan sat at the top of the Ferris wheel with his austitic patient awaiting to for the fire service to get them down. Little story based on "Step Right Up."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **I was going to leave this for a few days whilst I recover from writing a load of chapters over the weekend but I couldn't resist. Obviously it's going to be a hurt Ethan story because you know me so well. Enjoy.**

Ethan sat at the top of the ferris wheel, holding and protecting Sash from falling. He had to wait 20 minutes for fire service whilst he was on the ground but he couldn't wait which is how he ended up at the top of the wheel in the first place.

Eventually the fire service turned up, much to Ethan's relief.

"Okay Sash. We are getting down from here." Ethan panted happily. Sash stared at him.

"Is the ride finished now?" Sash asked sadly. Ethan gave a quick chuckle.

"I'm afraid so." Ethan smiled in relief. He looked down as his stomach turned at the height but aside from that, the fire lift was elevating up to Ethan and Sash.

"Is that a fireman?" Sash asked.

"Yes. He's come to help us get down." Ethan explained as the fire office stopped the lift to their level.

"Are you okay?" The fire office asked as he got a harness ready.

"Yeah we're good." Ethan replied even though he was lying.

"I can only carry one of you at a time." The fire officer frowned. "Is that okay?" Ethan nodded, of course it wasn't okay but it had to be done. He looked back at Sash, Ethan knew she must go first.

"Right Sash. I need you to climb over me and go with the fire man. Okay?" Ethan looked at Sash with kind, calm eyes. Sash looked down at the gap in between the seat and the fire lift. She panicked a little and sat back on the seat.

"I can't do it." Sash whimpered.

"Yes you can Sash. You can hold my hand as you climb over yeah?" Ethan requested as he held out his hand. Sash took it as she climbed passed Ethan and took the fire officer's hand as she climbed over the fence of the lift. Ethan then panicked slightly as Sash's departure off the chair caused it to rock back and forth. He shut his eyes and breathed quickly, gripping the metal bar in front of him.

"Not a big fan of heights?" The fire officer tried to lighten the mood as he strapped Sash safety.

"Something like that." Ethan chuckled then inhaled a breath. Ethan moved slowly then went to grab the side of the chair for support when it suddenly collapsed, Ethan slid out but hung on to the edge of the chair with his back digging into the chair as he dangled over thin air.

"Ethan!" Iain shouted from the ground. Ethan looked down as he whimpered. The lift lowered slightly.

"Doctor, grab the lift." The fire officer instructed. Ethan nodded as his left hand reach for the railing of the lift. He was too scared to let go with his right hand in case gravity worked too quickly for him. Ethan shut his eyes and just went for it, he lunged his right hand to the lift and grabbed it successfully as the chair completely unclipped and fell to the ground. There was a loud bang as the seat hit the ground. Ethan looked down at the smashed up yellow seat and breathed quickly, mostly in relief. "Hold on, Doctor." The fire office advised. Ethan frowned at the fire office, he wasn't going to let go, was he?

The lift lowered slowly, Ethan could feel vomit in his throat from the fear. After this he was never going anywhere higher than two feet. Ethan's arms grew tired from hanging over the lift.

The lift was now level with the ladder Ethan used to climb up the ferris wheel. Ethan squinted his face as he tried to hold his weight. The lift was moving so slow, it was killing Ethan's arms.

"I can't...hold on...much longer..." Ethan panted as he felt his grip lighten.

"Hang in there, sir. We're almost there." The officer said anxiously as he turned from the controls to Ethan but as he turned, his side caught the emergency stop switch on the lift and the lift stopped suddenly. Sash gasped as she grabbed the railings behind her.

The jolt of the lift stopping made Ethan lose his grip. As he fell, it felt like slow motion for Ethan. He was going further and further away from the lift.

There was a crashing sound. Iain inhaled deeply and heard a ringing in his ear and muffled screaming from the crowd behind him. Rocker tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mate. Come on!" Rocker snapped Iain out of his thoughts and ran with Rocker to bottom of the ferris wheel. They ran round the corner where they saw Ethan laying on his back, head resting on its side, one arm stretched out and the other resting on his chest.

"Ethan..." Iain spoke quietly then ran to his unconscious colleague.

 **Come on, admit it. You knew what I was up to as soon as I mentioned "ferris wheel" ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow: 9 reviews, 6 follows and 2 favourites from the first chapter. Thank you all so much! I truly wasn't expecting that :D**

"Ethan. Ethan, can you hear me?" Iain asked as he looked down at the unresponsive doctor. Iain supported his head and looked at Ethan's bloody face as he felt it on his right hand. "Suspected head injury." Iain spoke softly. "Rocker. Send an urgent call to the ED. Ethan possibly has a very serious head injury." Iain instructed. Rocker would usually crack a joke or a smart remark but this was a colleague, a critically injured colleague. He grabbed his radio and made contact with the ED.

Back at the ED, the red phone rang. Lily walked up to it and answered it confidentially.

"Holby ED. Dr Lily Chao speaking." Lily answered. Her facial expression changed to horror as Rocker told her about the situation. "E-E-Ethan?" Lily questioned down the phone thinking that she heard it wrongly but Rocker confirmed it was her beloved friend. Lily put the phone down then walked away slowly before bumping into Connie.

"God sake. Lily." Connie frowned as she picked up her phone. She then looked at Lily's pale face. "Are you okay?" Connie lost her annoyed frown.

"I...I..." Lily couldn't bring herself to word, Connie just continued to stare at her. "There was an accident at the Holby fun fair."

"Where Dr Hardy went?" Connie asked. Lily nodded. "Is he on his way back with the girl?"

"Ethan is being brought in as a patient. He fell." Lily answered.

"What do you mean he fell?" Connie asked, getting slightly impatient.

"He fell off a fire services lift whilst he was getting Sash down from the top of a ferris wheel." Lily finally answered. Connie's mouth dropped then walked away and headed into cubicles where she found Charlie enter Cal's unknown mother to everyone in a cubicle with the curtains closed. Connie walked over and followed him in. "Charlie." Connie saw Cal also in the cubicle and immediately turned her head back to Charlie looking at her. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled. "Excuse me." Charlie spoke to Emilie then left the cubicle. "What's up?"

"Erm." Connie trembled a breath then inhaled deeply. Charlie looked at her worryingly. "I need you to keep Cal in cubicles. Away from resus and reception for now."

"Why?" Charlie asked. Cal stopped treating Emilie when he heard Connie say his name. He opened the curtain slightly and looked at Connie and Charlie.

"Ethan has been involved in an incident at the fun fair, he's fallen from an unknown height. They are bringing him in now." Connie sighed. Cal froze and became breathless.

"What's his condition?" Charlie asked.

"All I know is that he is alive." Connie replied. Cal sighed a little in relief. "But I don't know how high the fall was. We have to prepare for the worse." Connie sighed. Cal felt emotions taking over.

"Cal...what's...wrong?" Asked Emilie. Cal didn't answer, he stormed out of the cubicle and walked past with tears in his eyes. Connie and Charlie looked at him with Connie figuring it out that he heard her.

"Cal..." Connie spoke quietly then walked quickly to the doors other side of cubicles where she ended up in front of Cal in reception. "Cal listen to me." Connie stood her ground as Cal tried desperately to get round her. Connie grabbed his hands. "Listen to me. It will be okay."

"No Connie it won't be okay!" Cal almost shouted, causing everyone in reception to look at the two. "Ethan could be at deaths door!"

"Which is why I need you to be calm. When he gets here he's going to be in the best possible care. I promise." Connie assured Cal. Cal nodded his teary face at Connie. They both froze and looked at the doors when they heard sirens outside. Cal walked to the doors as Connie followed him.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 27 years old. Fell from a fire services bucket lift at about 300 feet whilst retrieving a patient. He has a suspected head and back injury. Was unconscious at the scene and hasn't regained since..." Iain shakily stated the hand over whilst Cal and Connie walked alongside the trolley with Ethan strapped down with a neck collar with blood all down the side of his head. "Pulse bradycardic. BP 90/60 and GCS of 3." Iain finished his hand over as they entered resus.

"Bay 2." Connie instructed as she read the slip Iain gave her then grabbed a part of the spinal board. "Right everyone on three. One...two...three." Connie, Cal, Iain, Rocker and a couple of nurses moved Ethan from trolley to trolley. Iain and Rocker then walked away from resus whilst Iain quickly looked back at Ethan with deep sorrow then left. "Let's do a full assessment." Connie instructed. Cal went to help but Connie moved him away. "Cal. You know you can't treat him."

"I have to!" Cal pleaded. Charlie walked into resus at this time.

"You must keep calm, Cal." Connie looked into Cal's wet eyes.

"It's not your brother lying there, Connie!" Cal trembled.

"No but he is a colleague and the longer you keep me from treating him, the less chance of his survival." Connie watched as Cal groaned. "Cal listen to me, he is critical and he needs treating. Go with Charlie and I will come and get you when we have more news. I promise."

Okay." Cal sniffled. He looked at Connie then looked at Ethan's unconscious body then left resus with Charlie. Connie stood for a few seconds looking at the door that Cal left through then turned her attention back to Ethan.

"Right. Let's get a head CT ordered..." Connie instructed. Cal heard Connie's voice as he turned around facing the doors of resus with a sad face till Charlie put his hand on Cal's back then led him away.

 **It was originally suppose to be Dylan treating Ethan because he was the only consultant in the episode but there's just something about Connie that I wanted her instead.**


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes had passed, it felt like hours to Cal. His brother was in resus with life threatening injuries and there was nothing he could do. He sat in the staff room, resting his elbows on his legs, hands cupped to his mouth with his leg bouncing up and down. Charlie walked over to him with a cup of coffee which Cal took gratefully.

"What am I going to tell Emilie?" Cal asked. He stopped and thought: "why was that the first question he asked?" He frowned at his thought.

"I don't know Cal, but she will suspect something soon. Maybe you should go and see her? Maybe don't tell her about...recent events involving Ethan." Charlie answered. Cal nodded and said no more. He left the staff room and headed to Emilie's cubicle but he was stopped by Rocker, the new paramedic.

"You must be Ethan's brother?" Rocker queried. Cal inhaled a breath then nodded. "Sorry mate. Iain's not taking it well either." Rocker shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked as he wiped his eyes, pretending to rub them.

"He's been quiet since it happened. Usually he moans when I say something but he didn't lift a lip on the way here." Rocker explained.

"Where is he?" Cal asked.

"I think he just entered the staff room." Rocker answered. Even though Cal just left there, he turned around and headed back to the room. He wanted to know everything on what happened at the fun fair.

"Iain?" Cal called as he entered to the room. He looked around till he saw someone in a green paramedic suit slumped at the bottom of the lockers, against the wall. "Iain." Cal sighed as he bent down in front of him. "You okay?" Cal asked. Iain didn't answer, he just leaned his head in his hand as it rested on his knee. "Iain, what happened?" Iain looked at Cal with his eyes then looked back straight ahead of him.

"He fell..." Iain answered quietly. Cal then sat next to Iain.

"Yes but why did he fall?" Cal asked. Asking questions was killing him but he needed to know.

"He was at the top of the Ferris wheel, he got Sash down but the seat they were on unclipped but Ethan quickly transferred to the outside of the lift as it fell and he had to hang from it since it could only fit two people in, including the fire officer-" Iain was stopped by Cal.

"He put Sash in the bucket lift before him?" Cal asked. Iain nodded. Cal smiled slightly, proud that Ethan had put others safety first before his own. "So how did he fall? Did he just lose grip?"

"The lift had performed an emergency stop suddenly and it just made Ethan let go." Iain sighed as did Cal. "We're just lucky that the lift was already halfway down." Cals breath trembled as he heard Iain say that. "Have you heard anything new?"

"I've been told he's critical but that was ages ago." Cal frowned.

"Sorry mate." Iain placed a comforting hand on Cal's shoulder. "I better get back. I left the ambulance out the front." Iain stood up. "Let me know when you hear anything." Iain smiled lightly as he looked down at Cal.

"Will do, mate." Cal smiled as he looked up at Iain. Iain then left and Cal put the back of his head into the wall, closing his eyes and inhaling another deep breath. Connie then walked in, looked around till she spotted Cal.

"Cal?" Connie looked down at the tired man. Cal snapped open his eyes and stood up in Connie's presence, awaiting either good news or bad news from the Clinical Lead. He gulped greatly.

"Connie, please just tell me. I can't stand this silence. Is my brother alive?" Cal asked desperately. He watched as Connie inhaled deeply.

"He's stable." Connie finally spoke. Cal sighed dramatically in relief. "There should be no lasting damage. Probably just temporary-" Without expecting it. Cal immediately went to hug Connie causing her to stop explaining. She chuckled slightly as she hugged him back.

"Can I go see him?" Cal asked as he broke the hug. Connie nodded as she smiled and without a second to lose, Cal left and headed for resus. Past Charlie as he stood in the staff room. Connie smiled at Charlie as he smiled back then continued to walk past the staff room.

Cal walked up to the doors of resus, where he looked through the windows seeing Ethan not laying on his front. He continued to stare at his brother till he finally entered resus.

 **Got a full day of coursework tomorrow so may not be able to upload another chapter but if I can't, there will definitely be a chapter on Friday. See you soon : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all,**

 **So I'm back to work tonight after (having nearly three weeks off which was amazing!) so updates may be a little slow : )**

Cal walked slowly over to Ethan's trolley. He looked as little as he did when he was brought in from the car accident that caused the loss of Jeff. Cal now stood next to Ethan's trolley as he slept. Cal wanted to wake him but he looked so peaceful, so relaxed given the circumstances.

Ethan had stitches in the side of his head and his entire top body had been bandaged. He continued to look down at his male sibling. Cal saw how Ethan slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Nibbles." Cal whispered. Ethan stared at Cal with no answer. "Ethan?" Cal answered, slightly worried. Connie walked in at this stage. Ethan slowly removed his oxygen mask.

"Where am I?" Ethan asked, sounding panicked.

"Ethan, you're in hospital." Cal replied.

"Why?" Ethan starting to become anxious. Connie stood by the doors, listening.

"You fell from a bucket lift. But you have no long lasting damage." Cal smiled but he could see Ethan's heart rate accelerating a little. "Ethan. You need to calm down. It's okay." Cal was relieved once he saw Ethan relax a bit more.

"Are you my doctor?" Ethan asked. At first, Cal thought he was joking.

"No. Connie is." Cal replied.

"Who's Connie?" Ethan asked, completely bewildered as was Cal.

"Connie Beauchamp? Our clinical lead?" Cal tried to get through to Ethan.

"Our? What?" Ethan scrunched his face up slightly. That was when Cal thought about it.

"Ethan. What's your surname?" Cal asked. Ethan was about to answer but then he stopped and thought.

"I-I-I-I don't know." Ethan stuttered as he closed his eyes. Connie then walked up to Cal.

"He may have temporary amnesia. We are hoping he will regain his memory later or tomorrow." Connie spoke to Cal.

"So what can I do?" Cal asked.

"At the moment, all we can do is watch him for the next 24 hours but he's out of the woods now." Connie smiled.

"Thank you." Cal sighed. Connie then walked away to give the brothers a moment. Cal looked back down at Ethan, who had fallen asleep.

Ethan was placed in a private room one floor up from the ED. Cal sat by his bedside for the next few hours. Ethan woke again with a bit more of his memory.

"Cal?" Ethan called out. Cal immediately shot his head up from the floor.

"I'm here, Ethan." Cal whispered.

"How's Sash?" Ethan remembered.

"She's fine. Her and her mother were admitted to a ward upstairs."

"Her mother was admitted?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. You admitted her. Lung cancer." Cal replied. Ethan tried to remember but he was so groggy. "It's okay. You don't have to remember now." Ethan nodded then looked down that his bandages weren't revealing to him. "Oh yeah, I went home and got you some pyjamas. Thought you would of been more comfortable."

"Thank you." Ethan spoke sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Nibbles. All will be better in the morning hopefully." Cal watched as Ethan shut his eyes, exhaled a deep breath then drifted off to sleep once again. Cal rested his head on his arms that were crossed on the bed and also fell asleep.

"Cal." Cal heard his name but continued to sleep. "Cal..." Spoke a soft voice which Cal still didn't wake up to until it sounded like a harsh, sharp, quiet voice. "Cal!" Cal immediately shot his head up to the voice that called for him.

"Iain?" Cal asked. As he looked at the paramedic standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" Iain asked gesturing towards Ethan, who was still asleep.

"He woke up around 6pm-ish then he went back to sleep. What time is it?" Cal asked, looking around.

"10pm. I've just finished my shift so I thought I would come and see how Ethan was doing." Iain sighed. Cal stood up and walked over to Iain.

"Yeah. God Iain, I would hate to think, but if that lift was any higher..." Cal shuddered at the thought.

"Hey. It's okay. He's here with us and he is fine." Iain assured Cal. "He's fine and Sash is fine." Iain smiled, as did Cal.

"Thank you for being there, Iain. You saved his life." Cal smiled.

"We all did our bit." Iain responded. "I'm just glad he's okay." Iain smiled as he looked at Ethan, Cal turned around and did the same. "I better go, Rocker is buying me a drink, which is very unlike him. Tell Ethan I stopped by when he wakes up." Cal turned back around to face Iain.

"I will. Thank you Iain." Cal smiled as Iain left the room. Cal sat back in his chair, watching as Ethan slept calmly and comfortably.

 **Going to have to stop this chapter here as I need to get ready. Hopefully I'll update over the weekend. See you soon! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan woke up to find Cal wasn't by his side but another familiar face was.

"Lily?" Ethan whispered. Lily, who was looking at a painting on the wall turned around to face Ethan as soon as she heard him. She walked over to him.

"Ethan. How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Like I did skydiving, without a parachute." Ethan frowned, Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Well that's almost true." Lily smiled as did Ethan a little.

"Where's Cal?" Ethan asked.

"He went to do his shift. He said he was going to come see you in his break." Lily answered. She was then surprised at Ethan when he pulled the blanket off him and got up slowly. "What are you doing?" Lily frowned.

"Getting out of this bed." Ethan strained.

"You just fell off a lift without any broken bones. You might still want to take it easy." Lily huffed.

"I'll take it easy when I get home." Ethan stood as he steadied himself using the side of the bed. "Do I have any clothes?" Ethan watched as Lily pointed to a little black gym like bag. She brought it over to him and put it on his bed. Ethan looked through to see a white collared shirt and black trousers.

"That's all Cal could find in your locker from yesterday." Lily answered.

"Have you seen my coat? The blackish grey, quilted one?" Ethan asked. Clearly still can't remember.

"You were wearing it when you were admitted so it's possibly got blood on it still." Lily smirked. Ethan sighed, he only just brought the coat. He took his clothes and went into the en suite. Lily stood by the door in silence for a few moments then spoke.

"Ethan, I really don't think you are well enough to leave. I think you should stay another night." Lily queried as she spoke through the bathroom door. Ethan opened the door, holding folded up pyjamas and walked over to his bag.

"I'm fine Lily, I feel better. Just really achy." Ethan answered.

"You have stitches in the side of your head! Don't you remember last time when you were here? You moved and you risked your stitches coming out." Lily glared.

"It was Jeff's funeral Lily. I had to go." Ethan glared back at her, Lily didn't say anything else. "I'm going to find Cal and tell him that I'm going home." Ethan grabbed his bag and then walked out of his room as Lily stood there with a look of annoyance.

Cal continued to work as Ethan recovered upstairs. But what he didn't realise that Emilie was still at the hospital. She didn't want to leave without seeing Ethan.

"Charlie. What is she still doing here?!" Cal whispered harshly as he looked behind Charlie at Emilie's cubicle.

"I wanted her to stay over night to see if her burn got any worse but truthfully, she wants to see Ethan badly." Charlie frowned. Cal didn't respond, he just sighed as he looked at the floor. "How is Ethan?" Charlie asked. Cal looked back up.

"Struggling to remember a few things." Cal sighed.

"It's common, Cal. Why don't you go sit with your mum for a bit?" Charlie suggested.

"Don't call her that, Charlie." Cal huffed.

"But that's what she is Cal." Charlie watched as Cal ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know, I know." Cal whispered with his eyes shut and hand on head. He brought his hand back to his side, inhaled a deep breath then walked over to Emilie's cubicle.

"Cal..." Emilie spoke softly. Cal didn't reply to her. "Where's Ethan? Where's my boy with kind eyes?"

"Erm..." Cat went to sit down next to Emilie. "Listen, the thing is-" Cal stopped as he looked at Emilie's anxious face. "He...finished his shift so he went home now he is on holiday." Cal lied but Emilie wasn't convinced.

"Don't...lie to...me...Cal." Emilie huffed then Charlie walked in. "Charlie...where's Ethan?" Cal looked worried as he quickly looked at Charlie. Was he going to tell her what happened to Ethan? Was he going to tell her that her son almost got himself killed? "Why...won't you...tell me anything...about Ethan? All you told...me was my...depression...and my disease...my fault."

"I told you it wasn't your fault." Cal trembled a breath as he held back tears. "I've forgiven you." Cal tried to change the subject.

"I know...you have forgiven...but I want...to see...Ethan." Emilie grew agitated.

"You can't see Ethan now." Cal frowned.

"Why?" Emilie asked, still anxious.

"Because-" Cal was interrupted by a curtain opening revealing Ethan walking into the cubicle. Cal look around in horror, mostly because Ethan should still be in bed.

"Why can't Emilie see me?" Ethan asked as he looked at Emilie smiling a little.

"Ethan! Why are you out of bed?!" Cal asked worriedly as he rushed the Ethan's side and looked at his stitches in his head but Ethan then brushed him off.

"Because I'm going home and I was coming to find you and tell you. Now why won't you let Emilie see me? She could of visited me if she wanted to" Ethan queried.

"Because-" Cal couldn't finish another explanation as he was interrupted by Emilie.

"You were...hospitalised?" Emilie asked worried. Ethan nodded with his eyes facing down.

"Cal?" Ethan looked at Cal's teary face then looked at Emilie then looked at Charlie as he left cubicles to give them all some space. "What's going on?"

"Emilie's not just a patient, Ethan. She's our mum." Cal exhaled a breath as Ethan grew shocked.

 **You know when Ethan walked in as Cal was forgiving Emilie? Yeah I changed that a little hehe.**

 **I'm going to see where tonight's episode goes and I might sneak in another chapter regarding it or I might end it like this, since with me; chapters have to end with a five or zero because I'm slightly OCD and making a chapter 6 would mean having to make a chapter ten, which can drag sometimes anyway;**

 **I already have a new idea for the next story so I may try and work on that. If this is the end of the story; thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows! See you soon : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan stood in Emilie's cubicle. Completely lost for words.

"Ethan?" Cal called softly. Ethan continued to stare at Cal then looked at Emilie. Cal stood up. "I know this is a big shock." Cal walked towards Ethan who backed away from him. "Ethan, come on. Say something." Cal pleaded. Ethan looked down at the floor

"Just..." Ethan then looked up at Cal with a disappointed look. "...leave me alone." Ethan sighed then walked out of the cubicle. Emilie began to whimper sadly and fidget.

"Ethan..." Cal called. Charlie heard Cal from the nurses station and walked over to him.

"How did he take it?" Charlie asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Really?" Cal asked annoyed then sighed heavily. "I better go talk to him." Cal went to walk away but Charlie stopped him.

"I'll do it Cal. Calm your mum, she looks agitated." Charlie instructed. Cal rubbed a hand over his face, completely indecisive of which family member he should calm. But he then nodded to Charlie's instruction.

"Okay." Cal whispered then walked back into cubicle whilst Charlie went to find Ethan. He walked into reception where he saw Rita.

"Rita, have you seen Ethan?" Charlie asked.

"I thought he was in bed?" Rita asked, confused.

"He was meant to be." Charlie answered whilst he looked around. Lofty, who overheard walked over to them.

"I saw Ethan go into the toilets just now. He didn't look well." Lofty answered. Charlie nodded in gratitude.

"Is there a problem, Charlie?" Rita looked up at the senior nurse.

"No everything is fine." Charlie faked a smile then walked over to the lavatories. "Ethan?" Charlie walked in to find Ethan staring at himself in the mirror.

"How long?" Ethan asked, still looking in the mirror. Charlie looked at him with confusion. Ethan turned around and looked at Charlie. "How long has Cal known her?"

"Since Christmas Eve." Charlie screwed his eyes shut in regret but Ethan should know. Ethan huffed in disbelief then looked back in the mirror.

"When I was younger, all those times when members in our family said I looked like my mum, my adopted mum. It was all lies." Ethan could feel his voice croak but swallowed it to stop him from crying.

"Look, Ethan. You're not well. You should still be upstairs." Charlie changed the subject as he looked at Ethan's pale face through the mirror.

"I'm not going to let this one slide, Charlie." Ethan continued. "I'm not gonna forgive Cal for this."

 **I'm ending this chapter here because I need your guys help: should I include there fight scene in the staff room? Or should I think of something else since I brought the scene in at least three of my stories. Let me know what you think.**

 **I should get a new chapter up tomorrow after I take all your advice into account.**

 **Thank you all! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you all so much for your ideas! There are a lot of good ones.**

"Is...Ethan mad...at us?" Emilie asked Cal as she fidgeted. Cal didn't look at her, he was looking at the floor.

"He's mad at me because I didn't tell him. I should of told him." Cal sighed.

"You wanted...answers...Cal." Emilie responded. Cal then looked up at Emilie.

"How hard is it say: "hey bro, guess what? We're adopted?" I had loads of chances but I chose to hide it from him." Cal swallowed the need to cry.

"It will...all work out...Cal." Emilie answered.

"It's time for you to be discharged." Cal sighed and then got Emilie ready for her carer, who was waiting in reception.

Cal walked from cubicle to reception pushing Emilie in a wheelchair. The carer approached the two. Whilst the carer was putting Emilie's coat on, Cal looked around till he saw Charlie leading Ethan upstairs.

"Ethan!" Cal called. Causing everyone to watch. Ethan turned his head round and rolled his eyes and huffed before continuing to walk up the stairs. Cal jogged over to the bottom of stairs and looked up at Ethan. "Look! I was going to tell you about Emilie. I just didn't think you were ready." Cal explained, whilst everyone was still watching. Ethan turned around and walked down the stairs whilst Charlie still stood on the original step.

"Oh, what, so you were protecting me, is that it?" Ethan asked, annoyed as he looked Cal straight in the eyes.

"Yes." Cal answered. Ethan huffed in disbelief.

"It's about you Cal, it's ALWAYS about you!" Ethan angrily pointed at Cal.

"Oh, not this again." Cal rolled his eyes. He didn't want this argument to continue. "Maybe I just didn't want you wimping out on me like you always do." Cal came out with it but he regretted it. Ethan may have be sore but he manage to find the energy to knee Cal in the stomach. Cal let out a painful grunt, causing the on lookers to gasp. Charlie and all of Cal and Ethan's friends didn't know if they should intervene. Ethan pushed Cal into the desk. "Stop this!" Cal demanded as he gripped on to Ethan and managed to pull himself back up off the desk, pushing Ethan in the process. Cal couldn't fight back. He just had to stop Ethan from killing him till he tires out.

Zoe was upstairs and was shocked to find Ethan out of bed and now fighting with his brother.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zoe shouted as she walked down the stairs. She saw Charlie, who was still standing on the step and walked down to the same step. "Charlie, why aren't you stopping them? Where's security?" Zoe asked anxiously.

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem. It's Ethan who is lashing out. Cal can't fight back." Charlie answered.

"Because of Ethan's injuries?" Zoe asked. Charlie nodded. "This is still no excuse." Zoe walked down the stairs slowly because of her heels and made her way to the boys.

Ethan felt his legs weaken. He could barely stand, the adrenaline was escaping him. He still had hold of Cal and Cal could feel Ethan getting tired as Ethan was getting slower. Ethan started to feel light headed from all the fast movement. Ethan started to feel his grip loosen on Cal. Cal knew what was going to happen. As Ethan collapsed, Cal quickly grabbed the underneath of his arms and lowered Ethan and himself to the ground with Ethan's head and shoulders resting on Cal's lap. By this time, Zoe started to walk a bit quickly over to the pair as did Charlie.

"I got you, Ethan. It's okay." Cal whispered as Ethan shut his eyes, listening to Zoe's voice giving out instructions. "I got you."

And Ethan heard no more.

 **I hope this was okay, from all the ideas you guys gave. I can't take credit for this chapter.**

 **Jynx999, Tracys Dream and Sweet-as-honey: thank you all for thinking that the fight would be a good idea to still use, I agree that Cal shouldn't lash out back at Ethan (thank you Sweet-as-honey) and also, I changed the scenery (thank you Jynx999) of where it happened. Originally Ethan was meant to cry in Cal's arms (Tracys Dream's idea. Thank you) but I thought Ethan collapsing would be just as good since he is obviously quite weak but I will probably use crying and cuddling in the last chapter hehe. Anyway. So I hope that was okay for you : )**

 **Tato Potato: I love your idea and I will definitely be putting it towards either chapter 8, 9 or 10. Thank you!**

 **Becs2202: Thank you for your review. I hope I didn't make the fight too intense for Ethan hehe.**

 **CBloom2: Didn't want to leave you out since you review all my chapters. Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter and Chapter six : )**

 **If you guys have any ideas that could help, I would be gratefully appreciated, because I'm getting quite stuck hehe. I need to get this story to chapter ten (OCD)**

 **Thank you all! Next update might be tonight, tomorrow or Sunday. Not sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cal watched as Ethan remained unconscious in his bed. This was all his fault. He picked the wrong time to tell him. The very wrong time. He looked up from Ethan to Zoe as she walked in with a clip board.

"Zoe I'm sorry." Cal sighed, referring to what happened in reception.

"Cal. What happened? I know you guys fight but I didn't think you guys fight physically." Zoe sighed.

"It's complicated, Zoe. I will explain another day." Cal frowned sadly. "Are you going to report us?"

"Because it's family problems, I'm going to let it slide but you better hope this doesn't happen again." Zoe tried to keep her voice calm.

"I'm sure it won't." Cal forced a little, convincing smile. Zoe returned the small grin.

"Well I have Ethan's results and luckily, he hasn't pulled any of his stitches out and he hasn't done any other damage." Zoe resulted. Cal sighed in relief.

"If there's nothing wrong, why did he collapse? Why can't I think about it?" Cal asked, looking at Ethan.

"It's just shock, Cal. Our doctor modes don't always work." Zoe smiled comfortingly. "Could be a number of things, mainly because he doesn't have enough energy yet." Zoe thought. "Do you know when he last ate? Could be low blood sugar as well."

"No I don't know. I think he went to the call out at the fair before his break. I'm not sure." Cal rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"Right, well. His pulse is fine so I'm confident that there is nothing stopping him from coming round aside from building his strength back up. I'll leave you alone. Let me know when he has woken up." Zoe required.

"Yes, I will. Thank you Zoe." Cal smiled as she left the room and then turned his attention back to Ethan.

Cal thought he could notice Ethan's eyes flicker, he wasn't sure but he gave it a go to try and get Ethan to wake:

"Ethan?" Cal grabbed his little brothers hand. "Ethan. Can you hear me?" Cal sighed in relief once he saw Ethan's eyes open slowly. "You gave us quite a scare." Cal forced a chuckle. Ethan slowly turned his head to face Cal.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, exhaustedly.

"We had a fight and you collapsed in reception." Cal answered. "I told you, you weren't ready to be discharged." Cal smiled a little but Ethan didn't smile back. He turned his attention to the ceiling. "Ethan? What's wrong?" Ethan then looked at him again but with a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" Ethan mimicked. "Is that some kind of joke?"

"Look Ethan, I'm sorry." Cal frowned.

"You're sorry?" Ethan angered.

"Look Ethan, you need to calm down." Cal looked at Ethan's heart rate increasing.

"You've hidden things from me Cal, how could you?" Ethan continued to frown.

"I need to get Zoe. She wanted to know when you woke up." Cal stood up as he changed the subject. He headed for the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Caleb. Answer me." Ethan demanded. Cal continued to face the doorway but turned around to face Ethan.

"I wanted answers first. Okay?" Cal answered finally. "I didn't want to tell you that we were adopted without giving you any reasons."

"And do you have any reasons?" Ethan asked impatiently.

"Sort of. I'll explain them soon. I promise." Cal smiled lightly then left to go get Zoe.

"Your promises mean nothing to me." Ethan spoke softly too himself.

Ten minutes later Zoe and Cal entered Ethan's side room.

"Ethan, how are you feeling?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just great." Ethan answered sarcastically as he stared at a guilty Cal standing behind Zoe but Zoe didn't pick up on his sarcasm.

"Feeling weak anywhere?" Zoe asked. "Headache?"

"Nope and nope." Ethan answered bluntly. Zoe then picked up on his attitude.

"Look Ethan, I know you and Cal are having problems judging by what I saw in reception but you two need to sort this out. You're the only family you two have." Zoe sat on the edge of Ethan's bed.

"Not anymore Zoe." Ethan responded.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"We have a mum. A mum who is alive." Ethan felt his blood boil. Zoe sat there shocked.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah the mother who died on my first day here, wasn't our mother." Ethan frowned. Zoe then looked at Cal.

"You're both adopted?" Zoe asked. Cal didn't answer, he just nodded. "Wow. Okay. Shall I leave you two to talk?"

"There's nothing left to say." Ethan continued to frown.

"Ethan, come on." Cal finally spoke.

"I want you to leave, Cal." Ethan spoke calmly but he saw that Cal was still stood there. "Cal, get out!" Ethan raised his voice slightly.

"Cal. Maybe you should go for a bit. Go get a coffee." Zoe spoke politely. Cal nodded and left the room. Exhaling a trembled breath. "Look, Ethan I know this is a shock but it's not Cal's fault."

"He knew her since Christmas and he didn't tell me." Ethan responded.

"Maybe he just wanted to wait for the right time. You've been stressed lately. So stressed you wanted to quit your job. He didn't want to tip you over the edge which is understandable." Zoe concluded. Ethan didn't answer. "Right, well I'll leave you to get some rest." Zoe patted Ethan's leg then stood up and exited the room.

Ethan threw his head back into his pillows and shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan fidgeted in his sleep from nightmares of the ferris wheel. How he had swapped positions with Sash but Sash was hanging off the seat. Ethan was on the outside of the lift, hanging on. He stretched out to reach Sash but he couldn't get his hand closer to Sash.

"Sash. Hang on." Ethan strained as he watched Sash whimper. Sash lost her grip but Ethan quickly grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. Ethan continued to strain as one hand held his and Sash's weight. He looked up as his grip loosened on the bar and he let go. He felt himself fall in slow motion, exactly how it felt the last time. He turned his head slowly and saw Sash fall before him, he then looked back up towards the distant sky and shut his eyes before he...

Ethan opened his eyes as quickly as he could, back to reality. He looked around and panted slightly as he continued to lay in his hospital bed. It was the early hours, the sun was just rising through his window and he thought he was alone but he felt someone grab his right hand. He looked to his right.

"Eth...Ethan." Emilie sighed in relief. Ethan stared at her. "Are...you okay? You...were...having a...nightmare." Emilie stated.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ethan replied bluntly and pulled his hand away from her.

"I'm glad." Emilie replied. "Want...to tell...me about..your...dream?" Emilie asked.

"No, it's nothing." Ethan lied as he wiped his face with his hand. Emilie wasn't convinced.

"Was it...about your...accident?" Emilie asked. Ethan hesitated then nodded lightly.

"It's was...just a bad...dream...son." Emilie thought she regretted saying that word at the end. Ethan stared at her.

"What happened, Emilie?" Ethan asked.

I will tell you...soon, Ethan." Emilie wheeled her chair a little closer to the bed and placed a hand on Ethan's head and rubbed it softy. Ethan would of moved away from her but he was still so tired and it felt nice, felt relaxing. "I promise." Emilie finished her sentence as he shut his eyes in relaxation. Ethan opened his eyes as he felt Emilie's hand leave his forehand and heard her coughing severely.

"You're sick." Ethan raised his head from his pillow. Emilie waved her hand away.

"It's nothing." Emilie croaked.

"No. You should be in the ED." Ethan took his blanket off and swung his legs round slowly.

"No Ethan." Emilie pleaded. Ethan started to think.

"You snuck out, didn't you?" Ethan asked. Emilie couldn't help but stifle a smile. Ethan gave a light chuckle but it then disappeared when he thought about someone. "Where's Cal?" Ethan asked. Emilie hesitated.

"He's...downstairs...not working." Emilie coughed a little.

"Why? Why hasn't he gone home?" Ethan asked.

"I think...he just wants...too stay close...to you." Emilie suggested.

"I'm not sure I can forgive him. I shouldn't even be talking to you." Ethan frowned.

"I'm not...asking for your...forgiveness...I don't deserve...it." Emilie responded. She grabbed Ethan's hand and looked at him in the eye. "I have..pneumonia, Ethan." Emilie jerked a small tear. "I wanted...to see you...just in case...something happened."

Ethan looked at her, with lost eyes. He could lose another mother, one that he never knew till now and he was going to lose her. He left his thoughts when Emilie had another coughing fit

"No. We need to get you to the ED. so they can make you better." Ethan instructed as he stood, feeling a bit of dizziness but he shook it off. He was about to turn Emilie's wheelchair around for the door when Emilie started breathing difficultly. Without thinking of his own injuries, Ethan picked up his light mother and walked as quickly as he could the ED.

He walked down the stairs slowly into the ED where he saw Cal walking into reception.

"Cal." Ethan called out to him. Cal raised his head seeing his small, pyjama wearing brother carrying their mother. Cal darted over to them and took Emilie off of Ethan.

"What happened?" Cal asked as Emilie rested her head in his chest.

"She was talking fine then started coughing and started to deteriorate quickly." Ethan panted. Cal was about to turn around and head for resus when Zoe turned up with a trolley.

"Cal, you can't treat her. You know that." Zoe sighed sadly. Cal nodded in acceptance as he placed his tired mother on the trolley and watched as she was wheeled out of sight. Cal turned around and walked over to Ethan and placed an arm around Ethan's shoulder.

"Come on." Cal whispered and lead Ethan once again back to bed. Ethan was going to crack a joke about how he still shouldn't be in bed since he kept getting up but it wasn't the right moment.

"What's going to happen to her Cal? Is the pneumonia as bad as she is making it out?" Ethan asked, even though he felt it was a stupid question.

"I'm afraid it's not good, Ethan. We may have to prepare for the worst." Cal sighed as he got Ethan into bed.

"Is she going to die knowing that I haven't forgiven her?" Ethan asked as he looked down as his blue blanket.

"Let's just wait and see what Zoe has to say. Just get some sleep. You're allowed to be discharged tomorrow and maybe I'll look for a new place to stay too." Cal looked down and sighed. Ethan did same but then leaned his head back into his pillow and fell asleep quickly.

Cal sat on a wooden chair as he watched Ethan sleep with so many thoughts running through his head about what's going to happen with their relationship and their mother. There was a knock at the door. Cal raised his head quickly in the direction whilst Ethan once again opened his eyes and also looked to see Zoe in the door way. The boys watched her reaction:

A sad face and a light shaking of her head.

 **Thank you Tato Potato for the 'Emilie comforting Ethan' bit and thank you Sweeet-as-honey for the illness of Emilie.**

 **I read a spoiler for the 5th of March and it doesn't look good for our boys. Shame they're not in this weeks episode but at least they are in next weeks.**

 **Last chapter will probably be released sometime before Saturday. See you soon! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone,**

 **Finally the last chapter. Luckily I have my other story to write after this so hopefully you'll like it :D**

"Zoe?" Cal and Ethan looked at the sad consultant. Dreading for what she was about to say. "Zoe, please just tell us." Cal sighed.

"She critical. She's not responding to the antibiotics or fluids we have given her." Zoe spoke softly.

"But she will be okay?" Ethan asked, unusually. Zoe opened her mouth but no words came out for a couple of seconds.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you two. There's nothing more we can do for her except to make her comfortable." Zoe sighed. She watched as the boys registered her words. "I'll leave you two to talk about it." Zoe then left Ethan's room again.

"Cal." Ethan called his brother as he looked down at his blanket covered legs. Cal turned his head to Ethan as he looked up. "What's going to happen now?" Cal ran a hand over his mouth, he really didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to see her?" Cal asked Ethan.

"I don't know, Cal. This is the woman that left us." Ethan hesitated.

"She didn't walk out on us." Cal defended. "We were taken from her." Cal watched Ethan's face change from betrayal to guilt. "I'll explain everything later but right now I'm going to go see our mum. You coming?" Cal asked as he made his way to the door. Ethan sat up in his bed and didn't move from it. Cal sighed then left Ethan to go be with Emilie.

Cal entered the private HDC room that Emilie was in. He saw her sleeping with an oxygen mask. He entered slowly but Emilie woke up and removed her oxygen mask.

"Cal..." Emilie called weakly. "Is...that you?" Emilie could hardly open her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm here." Cal tearfully spoke as he pulled up a chair next to his mum, bringing himself back to two years ago. He took her hand. "I'm here." He repeated. Emilie smiled at his words.

"Where's...Ethan?" Emilie asked worriedly.

"He's upstairs. He's just a little tired still." Cal lied convincingly. "He might come and see you later." Cal wasn't sure if he was lying or not until he heard the doors behind him open, revealing Ethan. Cal sighed in relief and happiness to see his brother changed his mind. He turned around to look at Emilie as Ethan stood in the doorway still. "Look, mum. Ethan is here. He's come to see you now." Cal spoke to Emilie. Ethan walked round to the other side of the bed.

"Ethan?..." Emilie called. Cal watched worriedly. Would his brother stay with him or will he leave? Ethan inhaled a deep breath then took Emilie's other hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ethan spoke, he saw as Emilie smiled a little. She could still barely lift her eyelids.

"My boys." Emilie whispered. Cal and Ethan smiled lightly. To Ethan, this still didn't feel real. He was flash backing to January 2014, his first day at the ED, the day his mother died, the same side of the bed he sat beside.

"I'm sorry, Mum. Truly I am." Ethan's breath trembled as Emilie lifted her hand to Ethan's face. Ethan leaned into it slightly. That hand made Ethan feel safe, made him feel like a little boy again. Even though he knew Emilie was dying, he wished he had time to know her still.

"It will...be okay...Nibbles." Emilie smiled slightly. Ethan darted his eyes at Emilie. Was that who and where his nickname originated from?

"Don't leave us, Mum. Please. We don't have anyone else." Ethan whispered.

"You have...each other...Life is...too short...for arguments." Emilie advised. Ethan looked up at Cal, Cal did the same and they both turned their attention back to Emilie. "I regret...not finding...you sooner...but I found...you...I found my...boys." Emilie then exhaled her last breath as she closed her eyes and peacefully slipped away. Her hands loosened on Ethan's face. They both listened to her heart rate that had flatlined. Ethan screwed his eyes shut at the sound of the monitor next to him.

Cal let out at trembled breath of tears as Ethan opened his eyes and watched their deceased mother with only a tear streaming down his face.

"Sleep tight, Mum." Ethan smiled a little.

"Thank you, for letting me find you that day." Cal wiped a tear as he kissed their mother on the forehead. He watched as Ethan lightly stroked Emilie's hand with his index finger. Ethan then looked at Cal and held out a hand to him, Cal accepted Ethan's hand. Emilie was right, they did have each other, which is much better than no family at all.

Cal looked at Ethan and they both looked at their mother for one last time with one thing still going through Cal's mind: His and Ethan's Huntington's results.

 **And this is where I end another story. I'm not very good at writing sad endings so I apologise for that.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading it whilst also leaving reviews, favourites and follows. New story should be released over the weekend. See you then! :D**


End file.
